


At 4am on a Saturday

by nino01



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Seo Changbin, but for like 10 seconds, kinda a rant fic, seungmin is an IB student cus why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nino01/pseuds/nino01
Summary: seungmin is an IB student who stays up to finish an assignment, then cuddles his boyfriend changbin.this is sort of a self-indulgent fic, where seungmin is me and changbin is the person I wish I had rn lol
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 65





	At 4am on a Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> hey it's like 2am and i'm doing this instead of my psychology essay :) 
> 
> enjoy this mess of a fic <3

seungmin was regretting all his life decisions. his head was pounding, but he had to finish this essay on the strengths and weaknesses of the social identity theory. 

all he wanted was a 5, but at this rate, he didn’t think he’d get a 3 no matter how hard he tried. changbin on the other hand was done with all his assignments and was capable of enjoying the simpler things in life, like sleeping. 

all seungmin wanted to do was save the file, and crawl into his boyfriend’s arms and pass the fuck out. but ib sucks, and he really didn’t want to fail, so he persisted and managed to get his essay done and submitted by 3:42am, after shedding a few tears and almost deleting his essay about 15 times, like honestly who the fuck assigns an essay for 8am on a saturday? 

sleepily, he closed his laptop and turned off the side lamp and gently lowered himself on the bed not wanting to wake his older boyfriend up, shuffling himself closer to the shorter boy, before cuddling into changbin’s chest and just resting there, instantly relaxing and closing his eyes. 

changbin felt really warm in his arms, with his messy, fluffy hair and puffy lips.

and in that moment, at almost 4am on a saturday, his thoughts started running wild. he was never one to feel self-conscious of his relationship, he knew changbin was happy, and so was he. but he couldn’t hold himself from thinking about how much happier changbin would be if he wasn’t dating seungmin. 

he felt like he didn’t give changbin the attention that he deserved. cancelling their dates and replacing them with study sessions to could finish procrastinated assignments, or missing some of changbin’s performances to study for an exam, and it made him feel so bad. 

maybe changbin deserved someone better than him, someone who gave him what he needed. someone who didn’t forget to call back, or forget important dates, someone who cuddled with him whenever he asked, and surprised him on his birthday, and bought him gifts. 

yet, selfishly, seungmin never wanted to let changbin go, he didn’t want to imagine him rambling on with someone else or looking at anyone the way he looks at seungmin. he didn’t want to think of anyone else hearing changbin’s laugh, or waking up next to him, hearing his gravely morning voice or seeing his fluffy hair or puffy lips or–

slight wriggling against his chest turned his attention to his smaller boyfriend, who groggily lifted his head to look up at seungmin, “hey,” he whispered, voice thick with sleep, “finished the essay?” seungmin hummed, smiling. 

“it’s not my best but submitted on time so whatever.”

“how much do you think you’ll get?”

“a 3, maybe a 4 if i’m lucky,” he said lightly chuckling. 

“min, that’s not good,"changbin sat up, suddenly awake, “your average grade in psych will drop! and you’ve been working your ass off to make sure it stays over a 5. i shouldn’t have insisted we go out after school; you would’ve had time to work on it properly, dammnit seungmin i’m sorry, you should’ve told me you nee—” 

“changbin,” he interrupted, also sitting up, “i chose to go out with you, and it was my fault that i put it off for so long. and honestly, i can just ask for an extra assignment to bring the grade up. don’t worry about it.” 

“but—” he started. 

“no buts bin, i’d choose you over psychology any day.”

“i am not more important than your education, kim seungmin.”

changbin gasped in surprise as seungmin suddenly lunged forward. the younger laying on top of his boyfriend, balancing on his elbows as not to crush changbin. bringing his face so close, their lips mere centimeters apart. 

“there is nothing more important than you,” he muttered before closing the distance between them and capturing changbin’s lips in his. 

it was a lazy kiss; both too sleep deprived to try and do anything more. 

at some point, they’d changed positions, changbin sitting up against the headboard, seungmin straddling his lap, as they continue their lazy make out session.

after what could’ve been hours or maybe just minutes, they pulled back from each other, both breathless, both two blinks away from sleep.

not even bothering to change positions, seungmin gently lowered himself and curled into his boyfriend’s chest again, tucking his head under changbin’s chin and closed his eyes, humming in satisfaction. 

“comfy?” asked changbin, his chest rumbling under seungmin’s body. 

too tired to speak, seungmin simply burrowed deeper into his boyfriend’s embrace and slowly allowing tendrils of sleep to pull him in, and the last thing he heard before finally succumbing to sleep is a soothing voice quietly whispering into his ear, 

“i love you. good night, min.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! :) 
> 
> comments are appreciated <3
> 
> find me on twitter @ninoslovely


End file.
